Halo: viva rebellion
by Tallacus
Summary: It has been over a century since the war had begun, a rogue covennant crew wishes to defect, the race of the covennant empire wants them died, but they had to get through the spartan three prgram first.


Disclaimer: Bungie created The Halo franchise. Characters are my interpretations of the Next Halo.  
  
Viva rebellion   
  
February 16, 2647   
  
15:46 hours, Alpha Centaury system   
  
UNSC Destroyer Nile Robbins en route to UN colony world, Figstaff   
  
The covenant vessels raced toward the UNSC Destroyer, Nile Robbins.   
  
"Captain, I have Covenant vessels approaching starboard thirty-nine degrees"! Exclaimed Ensign Wayne. "Dam! Herald, Battle stations!"   
  
Captain Jericho Evans proclaimed. The command deck went from its gray to a reddish hue. "MAC guns on line and targeting led enemy ship, sparrow pulse canons online. All missile are now armed", reported, Herald the artificial intelligence computer.   
  
"Defense shields ready, captain, should I commence fire"?   
  
"Lets see what they'll do first", replied Jericho. Everyone on the bridge watched eagerly as the covenant ships just drifted there. "Sir, incoming transmissions from the covenant" said ensign Diego. "Lets hear it then", ordered the captain.   
  
"Human ship, Stand down your weapons we come in peace", came a voice that displayed intense age.   
  
What the heck do they think we are, the captain thought. That the oldest trick in the book. Anticipating this the covenant ship launched its tracer drones and immediately the Nile Robbins was pulled in toward the enemy ship.   
  
"Thrusters, thrusters"! Shouted the captain.  
  
"I'm sorry captain, but the gravity distortion fields are too strong to pull away, jumping to slipstream won't help and weapons are jammed so that won't be of assistance either", elaborated the AI. "Open a ship wide alert Herald". "Comm. open sir".   
  
"All hands; lock down alert! I want all guards standing by the airlocks prepare for boarding parties, Evans out!" Then the captain had flashbacks of the pillar of autumn going through the same sequence of occasion. Well not this time, they're not going to take his ship!   
  
The covenant ship latched its self onto the human destroyer. "Sir, they're attempting to open the airlocks on deck H", reported Diego. "Herald, block them out as long as you can". "Trying to captain, but their computer is overriding my codes every time", said the AI with frustration in his voice.   
  
"Herald, I think the time is right to alleviate them".   
  
"You should've asked for that in the first place, sir".  
  
"Just do it", yelled Evans.  
  
"Acknowledge".   
  
The cryogenic tube slowly deactivated and open. Feeling his body being thawed lifted his arm up along with the rest of his body. He looked around, the rest of his team were already getting up from their frozen sleep. He got out of his chamber and said, "Herald have we inward at our destination"?   
  
"Sorry chief," the AI said. "We got a covenant craft mated on the haul of the ship. You and your men are to head with weapons to deck H immediately".   
  
"Right on our way". Eying his men he said, "Deck H, weapons now!"  
  
With weapons in hands, they stood ready. By the directive of the captain the door swung open. Weapons raised, but to their surprise no one was inside the bridge.   
  
"Spartan 222 to Captain Evans".  
  
"Go ahead Chief", replied Jericho over the comm. Link.  
  
"No one appears to be inside the space bridge".  
  
"Affirmative", replied the captain.  
  
"Your orders sir", asked the Chief.  
  
"Investigate and find out what they want with us".  
  
"Aye, sir".  
  
The master chief led the other Spartans into the spacebridge. He nodded to Erin, his computer specialist to hack the door open.   
  
Before Erin was able to open the door it opened. Instantly the others poised their weapons ready to fire, but there was no one there. Weapons at firing position they entered the ship. Walking down the corridors they discovered were vacant. The chief led his men into what appeared to be the ships hanger inlet.   
  
Inside the deck they found loads of vehicles and equipment. Then with out warning they stormed in. There were hundreds of them, immediately the Spartans fired upon the grunts little bodies and they were quickly eradicated. "Grunts, come on", moaned David.   
  
"That was a tremendous waste of ammunition to waste on…". Then dozens of hunters came in to the scene crushing the dead grunt bodies.   
  
The master chief looked at David, "you had to ask did you?" Reloading their weapons the Spartans stood their ground. The hunters approached them and stopped. The hunters then made room for another creature that the chief could not see. The creature was a covenant race that was new to the Spartans.   
  
There it stood wearing a triangular headdress with a red dress it hovered on what looked like an anti gravity chair. This must be the rumored prophet the leadership caste of the covenant. The creature hovered adjacent to the chief.   
  
"You must be the Master chief of the Spartan group four", it said in plain English. The Master chief wasn't sure to say,   
  
"Sure that would be me". "I am", the prophet began.   
  
"Kliogtha, Council member for the erlea or so you call them 'hunters'.   
  
"My superior has sent me to find out why you have captured our ship", said the chief. The prophet only looked at him and said, "the reason is that we need your help".   
  
The master chief couldn't believe what he just heard. "You need our help"?  
  
"Yes", repeated the prophet. "We are revolting against our government for the abuse of other species". 


End file.
